


Comfort

by noeone



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeone/pseuds/noeone
Summary: Sungyoon loved to stare at the leader’s sleeping face.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them, I miss Daeyoon, yes, that's it.
> 
>  
> 
> please bear with my mistakes.

“You’re going again, hyung?” asked Seungmin to Sungyoon who almost stepped out their shared room with his pillow.

Sungyoon nodded his head, his hair slightly wet after the shower. His right hand clutched a pillow he picked from his own bed. He was planning to sleep in another room, leaving his bed untouched.

“In this rate, you better switch room with Joochan, hyung” said Jangjun who just coming back from toilet. “I pity him to always witness your strange habit”

“Shut up!” Sungyoon hit Jangjun’s face with the pillow before heading out from the room, “none of my habit is weird!” then leaving Seungmin and Jangjun who shaking their heads, completely disagree.

“What’s the point he has bed in here when he always sleep in other room?” mumbled Jangjun after rubbing his precious face. Seungmin shrugged.

+++

Sungyoon stood in front of the door, the room which the light already off albeit the night was still young. The dorm was still alive; the younger members keep chatting and making noise, even Sungyoon could hear Youngtaek’s laugh from a far. He spotted Joochan in living room, busy staring at his laptop with Jibeom. In other side, Donghyun nagged at Bomin near the fridge, having argument over strawberry milk.

The most quite place in the dorm right now was the leader’s room (and Joochan’s room too after he moved there). A smile bloomed on Sungyoon’s lips as he entering the room. It’s almost pitch black inside, the sole source of light was a night lamp near Joochan’s bed. In other bed, there’s a male who already drowning in dreamland. Sungyoon’s gaze softened upon watching the sleeping figure.

Sungyoon placed his pillow beside the leader then crawled up, making his way on the mattress. Daeyeol was fast asleep, his face half-buried in the pillow and the blanket draped on his lower body. He looked so comfortable and in peace. One of views Sungyoon loved to see.

Sungyoon snuggled closer into the elder’s chest, hugging him as they’re laying side-by-side in Daeyeol’s bed. His hand pulled the blanket up to cover them both. Sungyoon never voiced it out loud, but he sometimes craved for affection and warmness.

The faint light from the night lamp helped Sungyoon to have a better look at Daeyeol’s sleeping face. Sungyoon felt his heart throbbed in pain as he watched the vulnerable view of Daeyeol’s face, his bangs covering half of his forehead, creating a soft but stunning picture. Although Sungyoon hated to admit it, but the elder’s face was look more tired than usual. He was unhealthily pale with dark circles hanging under his eyes. Things had been hard to Daeyeol since their comeback. With Jaeseok departure from the group, Daeyeol worked so hard to fill the empty spot (not that the other members didn’t work hard, but as leader, Daeyeol would always get more pressure). And Sungyoon was thankful for that.

Sungyoon reached out his hand, lightly ran his fingers over Daeyeol’s face, tracing the soft skin while exploring every part intently. Sungyoon loved the feeling when his pads of finger touched Daeyeol’s skin; it’s smooth and nice underneath his finger.

He couldn’t help to admire how gorgeous Daeyeol look was. He’s blessed to see it every single day, in very close range. He could see clearly moles on Daeyeol’s bare face, seeing his unblemished skin. He also couldn’t help focusing on the leader’s long eyelashes.

He caressed Daeyeol’s right cheek, softly rubbing his thumb on there, moving it slowly toward the elder’s plump pink lips. He had an urge to kiss that lips but he didn’t want to wake the leader up. He then trailed his hand down from Daeyeol’s jaw to his neck, watching the elder’s Adam apple bobbing.

Sungyoon let out a long sigh, the sleepiness still not coming into him. His body was physically exhausted but his mind still running with thoughts. He always had difficulty to go sleep. Sometimes, he thought sleep was something useless as he could sleep for long time when he’s dead later.

Sungyoon had been really stressed out; their company wanted to push him a lot and gave him unnecessary pressure. Oh, he didn’t hate his workload job; he loved it because it’s his dream to debut after trained for long time. But once again, he couldn’t help to curse at his busy schedules which gave him another stress in his supposed to be wonderful dream.

Coming to the leader’s room was his way to go sleep easily. Daeyeol was his comfort zone, a place where he could forget his worries and be himself. He remembered when they slept together in their trainee days, cramped in tiny room with other members and Daeyeol would hold him till he fast asleep.

Usually he had night talk session with Daeyeol before he went to sleep, telling each other concern. But as their workload increased and Daeyeol more tired than usual, Sungyoon didn’t have a heart to make the leader listen to him. So, watching the leader sleeping was his new additional hobby.

Sungyoon retracted his hand when he saw Daeyeol stirred in his sleep, let out a low whimper. He then muttered inaudible sorry because he’s kind of disturbed Daeyeol’s blissful sleep.

“You’re staring too much”

Sungyoon startled when Daeyeol mumbled his word. The elder didn’t open his eyes, stayed still in his position.

“Sorry…”

“Can’t sleep again?” asked Daeyeol, he shifted his position, so now he and Sungyoon facing each other, but didn’t bother to open his eyes. “Want to talk?”

“No, I’m alright” Sungyoon smiled, felt thankful that his leader cared about him. But in other hand, he felt bad as he disturbed Daeyeol’s sweet dream. And now if he thought about it, his stress couldn’t compare to Daeyeol’s. He was sure his leader got ton of pressures as the day passed. Being a leader in a group with many members was hard. There’s time when Sungyoon wondered how his leader managed it and still acted sane.

“Are you sure?” Daeyeol’s eye fluttered open; he blinked for a second to beat his sleepiness. “you’re watching me too intense. I’m worried you bore a hole on my face”

Sungyoon chuckled. He reached out his hand again, caressing his leader’s cheek.

“Can't I look at my cute leader when he sleeps?”

Daeyeol snorted.

 “That’s so not you…” Daeyeol frowned. “It’s creepy. What’s wrong with you?”

Sungyoon pouted, he slapped Daeyeol’s cheek. Sulking.

“Just go back to sleep. Don’t mind me!”

Daeyeol was shaking his head, he wouldn’t let this problem slide, he knew something bothering Sungyoon. He poked Sungyoon’s pointy nose, signaling the younger to talk.

“Hyung…” Sungyoon chewed his inner lip. “if I’m falling, will you raise me up?”

“Silly!” Daeyeol released out a sigh, he wrapped his arms around Sungyoon’s waist, buried the latter’s face on his chest. “I’m here and always being here for you.” whispered Daeyeol near Sungyoon’s ear, soft and calm.

 

Sungyoon shifted his gaze, looked up to his leader’s face, spotting a familiar blinding smile of Daeyeol. Sungyoon smiled too, and then closed his eyes, listening to the steady rhythm of the leader’s breath.

They stayed like that for a long time, mesmerizing at the sound of their breathing, forgetting the loud voice of their members outside the room.

“Sleep well, bunny…”

Sungyoon felt a kiss landed on his hair and a soft whispered word before he drifted to sleep. Daeyeol was latching their hands together, intertwined their fingers.

Maybe, instead just stared at Daeyeol’s sleeping face, Sungyoon preferred a peaceful night when he’s inside Daeyeol’s warm embrace.

+++

“It’s late, let’s sleep?” asked Joochan before turned off his laptop, Jibeom nodded while yawning widely. Jibeom moved first into the bathroom to wash his face and brushing his teeth. Joochan was tidying his belonging.

 Joochan rose from his seat and walked with a laptop in his hand when Jangjun suddenly stopped him. The elder was shaking his head, signaling him to not enter his respective room.

Joochan frowned, he got the idea.

“Is Sungyoon-hyung…” Joochan didn’t need to finish his sentence as Jangjun nodded, confirming his suspicion. “what’s the point I have a bed in there?” Joochan slightly whined.

“Well, just sleep in Jibeom’s room” Jangjun patted Joochan’s back, ushered the younger to enter the googoos room.

“Huft, as long as they got a nice sleep” mumbled Joochan, continuing his step but changing his direction into different room.

+++


End file.
